


W samym środku niczego

by Anya (AnyaMurdoch)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ale twierdzi że nie, Geralt kocha Jaskiera, Las, M/M, Męski katar, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Płotka jest shipperem, Umieranie na zawołanie, męska grypa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/Anya
Summary: - Geralt... Umieram.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	W samym środku niczego

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy ( publikowany) Geraskier.  
> Korzystając z okazji, że sama zdycham na L4 z powodu przeziębienia (uff że nie na naszego cudownego wirusa w koronie) to naskrobałam.  
> Przepraszam za błędy, ale znów piszę na telefonie bo nie mam jak odebrać laptopa z serwisu :(

Geralt kątem oka obserwował śpiącego Barda. Jaskier kręcił się niespokojnie i wydawał z siebie bliżej nie określone śmieszne dźwięki. Geralta bardzo to niepokoiło, ponieważ Jaskier w czasie snu był bardzo cichy. Czasem Geralt zastanawiał się jak to jest możliwe i gdyby nie to, że słyszał bicie jego serca pomyślałby, że Bard umarł.

Delikatnie dotknął czoła Jaskiera.

\- Kurwa ... - mruknął wiedźmin. Wstał i sięgnął do sakwy z ziołami.

Jaskier był cały rozpalony. Geralt czuł, że gorączka dopiero nadchodzi.

Nie mogli zostać w lesie, a do najbliższej osady było kilka dni drogi. Nie było szans aby Jaskier dotarł tam na nogach. Płotka zarżała jakby czytając w myślach swojego pana.

\- Wiem ... Nawet ty nie możesz pomóc. Będę musiał wyleczyć go sam. - Geralt westchnął i zabrał się za odbieranie igieł z sosny.

* ~ *

\- Geralt ... Umieram! - Jaskier wychrypiał siadając. Po chwili znów opadł na posłanie ciężko wzdychając.

\- Jak na umrzyka jesteś całkiem żywy - mruknął Geralt.

\- Boli mnie głowa i gardło ... I czuję, że .... APSIIIIK! 

Jaskier kichnął z taką mocą, że z pobliskich sosen pospadały szyszki.

\- Nic ci nie będzie - mruknął Geralta i dalej ucierając coś w moździerzu.

\- Geralt ... Ja napradę źle się czuję ... Nie tak miałem umrzeć. Nie w środku lasu ... - Jaskier zaszlochał.

\- Fakt, śmierć z rąk zazdrosnego męża rogacza jest chwalebniejsza - zadumał się Geralt, a na jego ustach zabłąkał się ironiczny uśmieszek.

\- Serio Geralt? Nawet w ostatniej mojej godzinie musisz ze mnie drwić ?! Och bogowie ... - Jaskier teatralnie opadł na posłanie, nawet nie zauważając dodatkowych koców, które podłożył mu Geralt, gdy jeszcze spał. - Umieram, Geralt ...

\- Mówiłeś już to. Umieraj więc, ale w ciszy.

\- Jak możesz ... Po tylu wspólnych latach.

\- Nastąpi sprawiedliwość i nastąpi cisza. A teraz wypij to - podał mu kubek, ale Jaskier był zbyt słaby by go utrzymać.

Geralt klęknął obok Barda i ostrożnie podniósł mu głowę przez ten mógł sie napić.

\- Czy to trucizna? Chcesz skończyć moje cierpienie? Och, Geralt ... To takie ... - Jaskier spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Wiedźmina.

\- Chciałbym, ale szkoda mi trucizn na twą marną osobę. Pij.

Gdy Bard zasnął Geralt nasmarował jego czoło, szyję i klatkę piersiową maścią sosnową. Następnie opatulił kocami i czekał, obserwując Jaskiera uważnie. Wsłuchiwał się w rytm jego serca i to co słyszał nie napawało go entuzjazmem.

Tak jak się spodziewał, kryzys przyszedł w nocy.

Gorączka wzrosła, a Bard był dosłownie mokry jakby dopiero wyszedł z wody.

Geralt trzy razy musiał go przebierać w suche ubranie. Jednak to na dłuższą metę nie miało sensu. Ubrania i tak w kilka minut były mokre.

A Bard drżał. Dreszcze i suchy kaszel powodowały, że ziemia lekko drżała razem z nim. 

Żaden znany Geraltowi specyfik nie działał. Bard gasł i wiedźmin bał się tego co mogą przynieść najbliższe godziny..

\- Kurwa - mruknął i zaczął ściągać z siebie ubranie. Nagi wslizgnął się pod warstwę kocy i objął Jaskiera, niemalże zamykając go w kokonie ramion.

Jaskier przestał drżeć. Jego oddech uspokoił się i serce również zaczeło równo pracować.

Geralt uśmiechnał się i delikatnie ucałował czoło Barda i zaciągając się zapachem jego włosów. Nawet przepocony i na krawędzi życia Jaskier pachniał rumiankiem i konfiturą z dzikiej róży.

* ~ *

\- Geralt ... 

\- Tak, wiem umierasz.

Jaskier obudził się dziwnie obolały. Nadal czuł, że w jego gardle zamieszkał jeż i miał zatkany nos. Pocieszył się jednak tym, że przestało mu być zimno i nie boli go głowa.

\- No wlasnie chyba nie ... I dlaczego jestem nagi?

Geralt szturchnął patykiem w tlące się polano.

\- Mnie nie pytaj.

Jaskier usiadł i zaczął bawić się rąbkiem koca.

\- Właściwie to śniło mi się, że przytuliłeś mnie w nocy.

Geralt prawie zadławił się pitą właśnie wodą.

\- Nie tknął bym cię nawet dwumetrowym patykiem.

Płotka zarżała znacząco.

Obaj spojrzeli na nią. Geralt nienawistnie, Jaskier ze zrozumieniem.

\- A jednak opiekowałeś się mną. Nie patrz tak. Sam nie natarłem się maścią sosnową i nie zmieniałem sobie ubrań - wskazał na suszące się nieopodal koszule. - Dziękuję Geralt.

Wiedźmin zarumienił się lekko i szybko odwrócił głowę by Jaskier tego nie zauważył.

\- Na drugi raz nie lataj z gołym tyłkiem po karczmie, bo zostawię cię w lesie jak zachorujesz.

Jaskier zaśmiał się, ale jego śmiech przeszedł w kaszel. Znów się położył i opatulił kocem. Jednak uśmiech nie schodził z jego ust. Geralt się nim opiekował. Geralt go kochał.

**Author's Note:**

> Zastanawiałam sie czy nie zrobić tego jako AU Modern. Ale poztałe dwa Geraskiery, ktore mam rozgrzebane są AU Modern więc ten jest taki jaki jest


End file.
